Andrea Sage
The Hedge Witch, known as Andrea Sage under the Dark Curse, is an antagonist on the ABC show Once Upon a Time. She is a member of the Coven of the Eight, who was cursed to live in Hyperion Heights. She debuts in the tenth episode of the seventh season, "The Eighth Witch". History After the Fourth Curse The Hedge Witch lives in the Magical Forest. At some point, she is recruited into Gothel's coven, along with Seraphina, Hilda the Blind Witch, Drizella Tremaine, Madame Leota, and another witch. Together, their combined power allows them to perform feats of magic, any singular witch is incapable of. They become known as the "worst of the worst" witches. At Lucy's birthday party, the Hedge Witch and the rest of the Coven of the Eight come to Tiana's Palace to free Drizella from her petrified stone state she was placed in, eight years prior, before disappearing, with plans to cast the Dark Curse. The coven later capture Henry, who was attempting to escape the curse with Lucy, and poison him. The Hedge Witch and the rest of the Coven teleport to a mountain, where the Hedge Witch has given an ingredient for the curse. The heroes arrive and hold some of the witches with swords to their neck, only for Drizella and Gothel to reveal they have Henry as the eighth hooded figure and that the real eighth Coven member is to be Regina, who has the final ingredient. After Regina forcefully gives the final ingredient, the Hedge Witch and the rest of the Coven of the Eight are sent to Hyperion Heights, with new cursed personas. During the Fifth Curse In Hyperion Heights, the Hedge Witch now works as a doctor named Andrea Sage. She is the doctor presiding over Lucy Vidrio's case, and, after discovering the truth about Lucy's parentage, is killed by Hansel/Nick Branson. Background Powers and abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' As a member of a witches coven, she has the ability to cast spells and curses. **'Teleportation:' The ability to transport from one place to another. The Hedge Witch demonstrated this ability together with her coven. **'Breaking a Blood Magic:' Blood Magic is a powerful type of magic, which can only be performed or broken, by one's blood relation. The coven's united strength, make then an exception to this rule, as they were able to break free Drizella, from her petrified stone state she was placed under by her mother. **'Dark Curse:' The coven are shown to be able to cast the Dark Curse, without the necessary heart sacrifice, with each member giving an individual ingredient (although the eighth ingredient needed was given by Regina, a non-member of the coven). Gallery Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Coven.jpg 710CovenOfTheEight.png CovenOfTheEight.png Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Caasting Curse.jpg Trivia *Her fairy tale identity was undetermined by the writers, who claim she was likely a supporting character in someone's story and just "a minor witch" and a "Hedge Witch". Category:Characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Character stubs Category:Live-action characters Category:Doctors Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased characters